Don't Let Him Fall
by readwritereview20
Summary: A short story about four times that Chewbacca didn't drop Ben. *** Major spoilers for Episode VII, read at your own risk if you haven't seen The Force Awakens ***


**Just a quick one-shot inspired by a post I saw on tumblr about Chewie helping to care for Ben.**

Gentleness had never been one of Chewbacca's strong suits. It wasn't really a necessary quality on Kashyyyk among his own kind and as a smuggler and warrior his brute strength had served him well. So why his best friend thought this was a good idea was beyond him.

He stared blankly at the little bundle in Han's arms, the tuft of dark hair on the baby's little head blowing in the breeze. Sure, he had been around babies before, but Wookie babies were far less fragile. They didn't break as easily if you dropped them.

"Come on, just hold your arms like this," Han instructed, bending Chewie's arms to cradle the small boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the Wookie to look up from Ben's curious little eyes. "Just support his head and don't drop him, okay? I'll be right back."

Chewbacca let out a purr of protest but Han shook his head, "Look, I'll be right over there. I need to get these new converters installed or we'll never get off this rock, and you're too big to reach the couplings. And I'm sure as hell not going to be the one to go wake Leia up, are you?"

The Wookie shook his head slightly and let out a defeated little howl, he valued his life too much to try and wake the exhausted woman up. And he was definitely sick of this planet and its burning hot suns shinning down on him. He would just have to be careful with the creature in his arms while Han worked.

He side stepped over to a stack of crates and sat down, all the while watching Ben to make sure he was alright. The baby let out a little coo and he found himself softening slightly. Ben reached out a small hand, grasping a clump of course brown fur with a surprisingly strong grip. The pair studied each other for a while until Ben's little brown eyes finally fluttered shut.

 **xxxxxx**

Eventually, Chewbacca had grown accustomed to helping care for the baby. He was one of the few people that Leia and Han trusted to hold or watch their son so he often found himself trying to wrangle the squirming bundle.

They had stopped at a market to get supplies one day when he came across an old lady selling bundles of canvas for tent repair when inspiration struck.

"What do you need that for?" Han had questioned, receiving only a noncommittal shrug from his co-pilot as the Wookie purchased the material.

That night he had wondered onto the Millennium Falcon's bridge with Ben in a little pouch attached to his bandolier. Leia had smiled before coming over to inspect his work while Han chuckled, "Just making sure he doesn't fall out of that thing, big guy."

 **xxxxxx  
**

Chewie ran through the forest, chasing the small boy who had somehow managed to sneak past him. Ben made a sudden turn and Chewbacca almost slipped as he turned to follow the boy. He sped up, almost close enough to catch Ben when something odd about the forest floor a few yards ahead catches his eye.

Realization strikes him just in time to grab the small boy before he falls through the leaves and tarp covering the spike filled pit. The little boy dangled from his arm for a moment, mere inches above one of the tallest spikes, as Chewie let out a sigh of relief.

Ben looked up at him with wide eyes, seemingly unsure what to do. Chewie pulled him up, as carefully as he could for fear of dislocating the little boy's arm. Once he had the boy standing on solid ground again he looked him over to make sure he was alright before heading back to the ship.

He walked back into the clearing where the Falcon was waiting with Ben on his shoulders, holding onto a clump of fur on each side of his head. Chewbacca was honestly surprised he wasn't bald from the smallest Solo tugging on his hair.

Han walked out of the ship, giving his son a smirk before heading toward the access panel on the side of the ship. "Make sure he doesn't fall," He called over his shoulder just before disappearing from sight.

 **xxxxxx**

Chewbacca watched from his perch as his best friend walked out onto the catwalk where the man who was calling himself Kylo Ren stood. He knew that no matter how many horrible things he did, Han would always see him as the little boy running around the Millennium Falcon. As the two men talked, Chewie couldn't help but feel uneasy, like something horrible was about to happen.

He watched as 'Kylo' removed his helmet, his familiar unruly black hair coming into view. He watched the two men speak until Ben produced his lightsaber and held it out like he was giving it to his father. Chewie found himself leaning forward slightly, every muscle in his body tensing and his hand moving toward his bowcaster. For a moment it seemed like Han was right, he would be able to talk Ben into coming home.

But then Ben ignited his saber and Chewbacca watched in horror as the beam went right through his closest friend's chest. The next few moments felt like they lasted for hours. Han reached up, touching his sons face, before his body tumbled over the edge. As he watched Han fall, he could see Ben out of the corner of his eye staring down into the chasm with those same wide eyes.

He was suddenly overcome by anger and sorrow. He let out a howl, the sound seeming to shake Kylo from his state of shock. Chewie raised his weapon and aimed for the dark form now kneeling on the bridge.

 _"Don't let him fall, Chewie."_

At the last moment he felt himself jerk to the right, hitting Kylo in the side instead of the chest. He had promised he wouldn't let Ben fall, and he wouldn't let Han down now.


End file.
